Pixar: Ultimate Crossover
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Angela, Ella, Jenna, and Mira now face their greatest threat ever. They are trapped in a place between worlds, but they aren't alone. Several characters are now trapped together. They all must team up to stop the Virus, a group made up of all the Pixar villains. Dead or alive. (Read my previous stories before reading this.)
1. Return and Questions

Chapter 1: Returns and Questions.

* * *

(Third Person)

"Come on daddy! We're gonna be late!"

"Give me a minute sweetie. I just need to tell your sister we're going." Mr. Diaz told his youngest daughter, Sofía, as he rushed upstairs to Jenna's room.

"Jenna? Can I come in?" He asked, knocking on the door and he heard a thumping around before an answer came.

"Uh, yeah! Come on in!" A muffled voice answered and he opened the door to see Jenna leaning against her closet door.

"I'm heading out with your siblings, you're gonna be fine on your own?" He asked.

"Yep, it's just gonna be me. Alone, working on boring math, and science, and maybe some dance too...The point is, I'll be fine. You go and handle the others." Jenna assured her father, who gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Te amo Jenna."

"Yo también te amo papi." Jenna replied and her dad smiled before waving goodbye and rushing downstairs. Jenna listened for a moment and waited until she heard the front door open and shut. Then the car drove off. She sighed and opened the closet door.

"Okay, he's gone." She said and two figures stumbled out and let out a breath that they were holding. Revealing themselves to be Angela and Ella.

"Phew, any longer and I would have probably given us away." Ella sighed in relief.

"You two really should warn me before you transport yourselves into my closet." Jenna joked and Angela gave and awkward laugh as she fiddled with her crowbar.

"Sorry about that, we thought your dad would have left with your siblings by now." She apologized and Jenna shrugged.

"It's not your fault, so what brings you by?" She asked. "I didn't get the chance to ask, because I shoved you back in the closet and told you to be quiet."

"Well, we were gonna go back today." Ella admitted happily.

"Go back?" Jenna asked.

"You know, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc, and Up? Angela and I are going back and we wanted to know of you were going. You and I specifically haven't gone back in a while." Ella explained, fiddling with her bracelet, and Jenna raised and eyebrow.

"Okay, I get that, but why ask if I'm going to?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you know...we've all gotten a message from Luxo, and we still haven't figured out what it meant." Angela said in an unsure voice.

"Oh right, that." Jenna said, facepalming. "I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not worried, I am, but I'm sure whatever Luxo is warning us about we can handle it. Together."

"I hope your right. Cause I can't even seem to get Riptide under control!" Angela cried in frustration.

"Didn't you say that he hasn't been that active lately?" Ella asked.

"Well yeah, but that can't be good. He could be planning my down fall, and I would just be none the wiser!" Angela huffed and crossed her arms over her just and huffed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to stop him from, whatever he's up to. And we'll help you in anyway we can." Jenna assured her friend, by placing a hand on her shoulder. Angela sighed.

"Thanks, that helps...okay I think we should head on over to our friends huh?"

"YES!" Ella exclaimed happily and leaped into the air and stopped when she saw the looks her friends we're giving her.

"Uh...I mean...Yay! We get to see our friends, it'll be fun!" Ella gave an awkwardly laughed and Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"A little eager are we?" She asked and Angela got a similar look.

"This wouldn't have something to do with seeing a certain disappearing purple monster that you managed to help reform, does it?" Angela added and Ella felt her face warm up and covered her cheeks.

"What? Pffft! No! I mean, sure I hope to see him, and know how he's doing...but it's not like that! I swear!" Ella sputtered quickly. Angela and Jenna glanced at each other and nodded.

"Ella, we can both see it in your eyes. It's crystal clear." Jenna said calmly.

"You don't know what your talking about!" Ella denied, Angela shook her head.

"I think we do, I haven't see you like this before...not even with..."

"NO! You will NOT say his name!" Ella cried in horror and tears started forming in her eyes. Angela and Jenna stopped talking and Ella wiped her tears away before sighing.

"I'm sorry, it's just...after my relationship with him...I don't think I'm ready to be...in...love again. I'm a horrible? Did I move on way to quickly? Should I wait...or...GAH!" Ella groaned and flopped onto Jenna's bed. Angela and Jenna followed suit.

"Look Ella, your ex...well, el era un tonto." Jenna joked and Ella giggled.

"I agree. He was a fool to treat you that way. You did the right thing by dumping him, and your not a horrible person for finding someone else who cares about you. I saw how Randall acted around you, he was nicer to you more in a half a day then...well you know who, in a week." Angela added.

"But still...I never really saw myself being in a relationship after that..." Ella admitted.

"Break ups suck, I won't lie, but I don't think you should close yourself off because of a bad one you had. Like the old saying, there's plenty to fish in the sea." Jenna said, giving a playful look at Angela, who rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny, but I agree with Jenna. You should give love a chance." Angela said and Ella smiled before giving a shy nod.

"Okay, then let's get going!" Angela cheered and Jenna went to her desk and took out her shrunken spear from the top drawer and held it out.

"Extend!" It grew and she smiled happily. "I'm going to my treehouse, something tells me I'll be able to use it better there."

"Okay, I'll just use the closet." Ella said and snapped her fingers, transforming into her monster form.

"Welp, it's portal time for me! See you guys later! Have fun!" Angela waved and used her crowbar to summon a portal before disappearing and Ella followed suit with the closet. Jenna rushed outside and entered her treehouse and made a X with the spear, causing a portal appeared in front of her and she stepped through.

* * *

"Now, that we are all here, we can finally start my plan for revenge." Riptide said calmly. He and the other villains that he'd gathered for the past couple of days were sitting around a circular table under a bright light.

"Yeah about that, what exactly is your plan?" Thunderclap asked.

"You haven't done much except run your mouth about revenge. Some of us have been getting antsy." Lotso added.

"I'm with them, how can we even trust you?" Miles Axlerod asked and Riptide's glare darkened, before he could retort a robotic voice spoke up.

"Riptide's actions are trust worthy, he has brought us all together, because we have all failed alone." AUTO explained.

"Yes, thank you AUTO." Riptide nodded and stood up from his chair. "If you three think that you can handle your revenge in your own, which I doubt you can, be my guest."

"What did you say?!" Thunderclap growled.

"You heard me, I'm sure that you have the half of a brain to at least listen for a few seconds." Riptide smirked.

"Oh! Like you're so powerful! You rely on some trinket for your power!" Stinky Pete exclaimed. Riptide froze and his eyes darkened.

"Very well, since you are so doubtful of me, let's see what happens when I don't use my 'trinket'." Riptide smirked and took the pendant off. Suddenly a handful of the villains started screaming in agony. Syndrome was clutching his head and Charles Muntz was holding on the table for support.

"I think that's enough." Riptide said and causally put the pendant back on. All the villains turned to him in slight horror and Riptide stood up on the table and walked to the center and gripped his trident.

"My powers are the very reason half of you are alive and here now for a second chance." Riptide explained and pointed his trident at pointed it at Hopper.

"I saved you from being eaten by a BABY bird. After you lost your power to an ant!"

Next was Stinky Pete.

"And you were in a girls clutches before I brought you here."

Then there was Waternoose.

"You were arrested for trying to save your company, and were even betrayed by your own employees!"

Syndrome was next.

"You were nearly killed by your own plane! You'd be dead now if it weren't for me!"

Riptide then stared down at Skinner.

"You had lost your restaurant to a RAT! Whether he could cook or not doesn't matter, he OUTSMARTED YOU!"

He looked over at AUTO.

"You're now more powerful because of my and Syndrome." He said, AUTO just gave a slight nod at that.

Riptide then pointed his trident at Charles Muntz.

"You nearly fell to your doom, after falling off a blimp."

Lotso was next.

"And you were tied to the front of garbage truck, after losing your perfect empire for toys."

Then Miles Axlerod.

"You're plan was found out by a non-spy tow truck."

Thunderclap became face to face with Riptide's trident next.

"You had a hole in your wing before I brought you here and healed your injury."

Riptide then started straight at Ernesto.

"You had the entire land of the dead at your throat and was trapped under a bell before I recruited you."

And finally, he turned to Evelyn as he walked back to his seat.

"And I had saved her from prison. So, is there anymore doubt in my plans, or am I going to have to send some of you back to where I left you?" Riptide asked as he sat back down. No one said anything and just gave a nod.

"I think I speak for all of us when we say that we are with you, Riptide." Lotso said, hoping to ease tensions.

"I second that." Skinner added.

"Me to amigo." Ernesto said quickly.

"Good, very good." Riptide smirked and nodded his head happily before he cleared his throat.

"Now, back to business. Not long from now, we will complete phase 3 of my master plan, once we do that we will have to move quickly before..."

*CRASH!*

Riptide shot up from the table and his gaze drifted to a corner of the room. He used some sort of magic that allowed him to reach the location and nearly ripped the door off of the closet that was hidden in the wall and glared down at a figure, who was pressed against the wall.

"Oh, hey...this isn't the...playground. I must have taken a wrong turn by the bathroom. My bad. Mind pointing me in the right direction, buddy?" The figure asked, and Riptide took a step back and snapped his fingers.

"Seize him."

"Sorry, what?"

Skinner and Charles Muntz each stood up and grabbed the figure by his arms and dragged him away.

"Wait no, come on! We can work this out! Hey, you like candy?" The figure called as he was dragged away.

"Take him to phase two, we'll deal with that later." Riptide ordered and grinned to the remaining villains.

"Now, we begin phase 3."

* * *

Jenna exited the portal and it closed behind her before she sighed to herself and reacted her spear before placing it into her pocket and walked noticed she was between buildings, so no one noticed her coming out, except a cat that had scurried away after seeing the portal.

"Wow, I'm actually back." Jenna sighed to herself and walked out onto the sidewalk and looked around before coming to a very important conclusion.

"I have no idea where to go." She muttered to herself and face-palmed. "I knew I should have looked it up before I left."

Just when she was about to sigh again she felt a vibration from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her mini spear. It glows for a moment and she stared at it before balancing it on her fingers. It suddenly pointed right and Jenna walked in that direction. She followed the direction it was going for a few minutes, and it soon brought her to a family friendly park.

"Okay, not what I was expecting." Jenna said to herself, and glanced down at her tiny spear that stopped glowing and put it in her back pocket.

Unbeknownst to her a familiar dog was sniffing the ground, as dogs normally should, but soon stopped and lifted his ears and tail, now very alert.

"Roses?" He said, through a collar that was made for him long ago, and he turned his head the entrance and saw Jenna looking around. His eyes widened and tongue stuck out and tail wagged before he burst into a sprint.

"JENNA!" He cried and Jenna turned to him and gasped.

"Dug!" She rushed over and Dug leapt into her arms and she fell to the ground and he started licking her.

"Kisses! You get lots of kisses, because I missed you!" Dug said through his licks and Jenna laughed.

"I missed you too, you cutie!" She laughed and Dug finally backed up, allowing Jenna to sit up as she laughed.

"Wow, it really has been a while huh?" She asked.

"Jenna?" She turned to see Russell walking over to her and she got up and grabbed Russell before spinning him around.

"There's my favorite Wilderness Explorer!" She laughed and gave him a hug.

"You're back! I don't believe it! You're actually back!" Russell exclaimed happily and Jenna put him down.

"Yeah, I'm back." She said sincerely then noticed Carl walking over to them, a big smile on his face.

"Well I'll be, welcome back Jenna." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks Carl. Come here you!" Jenna gave him a hug and after that was over, the four started walking down the street.

"So, hows high school been treating you?" Carl asked jokingly.

"Eh, It has its ups and downs, but I can live it." Jenna replied and looked at Russell. "But seriously, enjoy school now while you can."

"Haha, Jenna is making a joke! I don't get the joke, but it should be funny!" Dug laughed and Jenna sighed happily

"So, anything new here?" She asked.

"Well, other then me becoming a Senior Wilderness Explorer, nothing much. I've been having a lot of fun with Mr. Fredricksen and Dug, but I really missed you." Russell said and Jenna patted his head.

"I missed you guys too, and I would have come back sooner, but I've been really busy. Also, there's something I should tell you guys." Jenna said in a serious tone.

"Everything okay?" Carl asked.

"Well mostly yeah, but it's about my friend Angela. You guys remember her right?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah, they appeared before you left. Was she the one that smelled like the ocean or the one that smelled like peaches?" Dug asked.

"Uh...ocean. Anyway, she's part mermaid and has been dealing with this guy..." Jenna then paused mid sentence and froze in place. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Russell asked, tugging in her arm.

"Something's not right." Jenna stated without hesitation Dug quickly sniffed around.

"I do not smell anything." Dug announced.

"That doesn't help settle me." Jenna said and took out her spear. "Extend!"

"Hey, where is everyone?" Russell asked as Jenna got in a defensive position. Now noticing that they were the only ones around on the street.

"Well this isn't ominous at all." Carl said sarcastically.

"What should we do?" Russell asked worriedly and gripped Jenna's arm.

"I don't know, but maybe we should...GAH!" Jenna slipped down and fell in a portal that appeared in the ground and she fell in. Russell had let go of Jenna's arm so he didn't fall through, but Jenna was still in the hole.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Russell exclaimed.

"I don't know, but whatever this is, it's pulling me in!" Jenna cried and tried to pull herself out, but it proved to be ineffective since she was only using one arm.

"Hang on, we got you!" Carl said as he grabbed Jenna's arm and was joined by Russell and Dug, who was pulling on Carl's pants, but eventually they all tripped up and the portal sucked them in.

"Whoa!" They all cried as they spun around in the vortex.

"Hang on!" Jenna cried as they fell into a bright light that blinded her vision.

* * *

Everyone was extremely busy on the laugh floor. With the new and more powerful energy source discovered, it was easier to make the quota every week, but most of the monsters now enjoyed their jobs. Seeing the kids smile and laugh had made their day. Now it was nearly noon and the monsters were on their last doors. Mike Wazowski was just about to enter his door when the canister started to fill with laughter and he even heard giggling from the other side.

"What the...I haven't even entered the room yet." Mike questioned to himself and opened the door to see a familiar monster doing a handstand in front of a little girl who was laughing happily.

"I'm telling you, with 6 legs handstands become a lot easier!" The monster jokes and the girl laughed harder.

"Ella?" Mike asked and the monster doing a handstand turned her head.

"Hey Mike! Great to see...wah!" Ella loosed her balance and face planted on the floor, startling the kid, but Ella jumped up quickly and smiled brightly.

"I'm okay! Don't worry, I'm fine!" She assured the two watching her and the girl clapped happily as Ella bowed and back out of the door.

"Sleep tight kiddo!" She waved and closed the door. She turned around and looked down at Mike.

"Uh...hi?" Ella was suddenly cut off by laughter and Mike hugging her.

"Ella! I can't believe it! How are you? What are you doing here?" Mike asked, letting go of her.

"Um, I'm good and I decided that I've been gone long enough and I should visit you guys." Ella explained as she and Mike began to walk of the laugh floor.

"Well you picked the right time to come back, things have never been better! Sully took over the company, and found out that laughter is WAY more powerful then screams. So the energy crisis is over! Not to mention everyone here is way happier now!" Mike explained.

"I can see that, I guess things have turned alright." Ella beamed happily and they two made their way to a door that read: Manager. Mike knocked on the door and flung it open.

"Surprise!" Mike exclaimed and Sully looked up from his paper work and saw Mike and Ella at the doorway.

"Ella?" He asked in disbelief and she waved.

"Hi Sulley. I'm back!" She cheered and Sulley rushed over to hug her and smiled happily.

"Welcome back! It's been a while." He said and let go of her.

"Yeah, I know. I've been pretty busy, and by what Mike told me, so have you. From what I saw, the laugh floor seems very successful!" Ella smiled.

"That's what we are trying to accomplish. Glad to know it looks good." Sulley said happily.

"And, you seem to have a talent in getting kids to laugh too." Mike added, patting Ella on the back and turned to Sulley. "She was able to fill the canister on my last kids this morning."

"Is that right?" Sully asked and Ella laughed awkwardly.

"I accidentally stumbled in her room and decided to do a few tricks to keep her from screaming." Ella explained sheepishly.

"Well, it worked. We could use you on the laugh floor." Mike said and Ella blushed before clearing her throat.

"Speaking of which, how's Randall? I haven't seen him at all." Ella asked. Sulley and Mike exchanged a glance and sighed.

"He's working at community service. He had to complete a lot of hours to make up for...what he did." Sulley explained and Ella's shoulders slumped down.

"Oh...well, do you think we can visit him today? I feel like it's the least I can do since I left so quickly." Ella asked hopefully.

"Well sure we can! I mean, Randall has been asking about you a lot. He'll be really happy to see you." Mike said, nudging Ella playfully and she started to blush and attempted to cover her cheeks.

"That's s-sweet he asks about me..." Ella said with a slight giggle and quickly attempted to open the office door, but it wouldn't open. She laughed and tried to pull the door open again.

"Uh...does the door lock automatically, or am I just doing this wrong?" Ella asked and Sulley frowned and tried to open the door.

"That's strange, it's never done this before." He said, scratching his head thoughtfully as he backed away to get a better look at the door. Ella rubbed her arm worriedly and suddenly noticed her bracelet was glowing a light green color.

"Uh guys...I think somethings wrong..." She said and suddenly the door started to glow brightly and a swirling portal opened up and began to suck Ella and Mike in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They cried and Sulley was quick to grab them with his hands, but the force was too strong and he was slowly sliding towards the portal.

"What is this thing!?" Mike exclaimed.

"I...I don't know!" Ella cried in fear.

"Hang on!" Sulley cried and Ella felt her grip loosening.

"Sulley, let me go! I'll only pull you in with me!" She cried, tears welding up in her eyes.

"No! You're our friend!" Sulley protested and attempted to tug them away, but it only delayed the inevitable as the three were sucked into the portal and it closed, leaving only a door in its place.

* * *

Mira was sitting in her bedroom at her desk and was quickly sketching a quick drawing and groaned heavily as she crumpled it up and threw it in a pile of previous crumpled up papers. Mira rubbed her face with her hands.

"This is going nowhere..." She sighed and started to scribble another drawing down.

"Mira! Lunchtime!" Helen called up and she stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"Coming mom!" She replied and stuffed the drawing in her pocket and walked downstairs. Her family as at the table and Jack-Jack was bouncing happily when Mira entered with Violet close behind.

"So, what's on the menu?" Violet asked.

"Salad, soup, and fruit." Helen replied and Mira sat down and reached for the salad bowl, but she was interrupted when a piece of paper floated out of her pocket and towards Jack-Jack, who was focused on it.

"Hey!" Mira cried, reaching for it, but Dash beat her to it and snatched it from the air and waved it triumphantly.

"Hah! I got it!" He cried and looked at it, only to frown in disappointment. "What is this?"

"Give it back!" Mira exclaimed and reached for the paper and took it back.

"Okay, but what is it?" Violet asked, peering over Mira's shoulder in confusion. Mira sighed and revealed the paper family to see.

"It's a lamp, but I've seen this twice in my dreams. It's been nagging at me for a while. I figured if I could draw it, then I would find out where I've seen it before...but I'm not a great artist, and every time I draw it, there's always something off about it." Mira explained.

"Well I'm sure it's not a big deal." Bob tried to assure her.

"That's the thing, I shouldn't be a big deal, but deep down I know that this is serious." Mira said sincerely and her family exchanged a glance and Helen looked at the picture again.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, we'll be able to figure it out together." Helen assured Mira, who smiled softly and took a pencil again before attempting to finish the picture and at the corner she wrote; LUXO.

"This is probably the best I've done." Mira admitted. True, her picture looked like chicken scratch, but she could see the basic outline of Luxo and so could he family.

"Wait, the lamp has a name? Is it the brand?" Violet asked and Mira shook her head.

"No, I don't think...wait do you guys feel that?" Mira asked and suddenly a hole appeared beneath them, forcing them to scatter away from the table, which was sucked in the portal and suddenly zapped back out, causing several dishes to crash and break.

"What is this?" Violet cried.

"It so cool!" Dash exclaimed.

"I don't know what it is, but it's powerful!" Mira replied and saw that Jack-Jack was floating out of Helen's grasp and heading towards the portal.

"Jack-Jack no!" Everyone cried and he suddenly disappeared through the portal.

"We gave to go after him! Together!" Mira cried and grabbed Violet's hand.

"On three!" Violet said.

"One, two, three!" Everyone then jumped in through the portal and found Jack-Jack, but they were too deep in the portal to climb out, so all they could do was continue falling.

* * *

Angela sighed to herself as she sat on the edge of the reef. It seemed to just be a normal day. Maybe too normal. Though Angela couldn't help but be on edge, with all that has happened, it was hard to relax. She looked out into the view and smiled softly.

It really was quite a view.

"Hey, Angela!" The mermaid turned to see Dory and Nemo swimming towards her. She swam to them and they tackled her in a hug.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"We planned to go help Hank with his house. Remember?" Nemo asked and Angela face-palmed.

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I came early and was admiring the view and I guess I lost track of time." Angela sighed and Dory smiled.

"That's okay, it really is a nice view. Come on, let's go!" Dory said and swam off.

"It's the other way Dory!" Nemo called after her as they followed her.

"I knew that!" Dory assured them and they swam off to Hank's house. Which had a few more rocks around it then he would like.

"We found Angela!" Dory announced. Angela and Nemo swam up to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I kept you waiting. Just thinking..." Angela apologized.

"Oh, no worries. We're all here now." Jenny smiled. Angela returned it and picked up a rock and started to move it. Once she placed it down, and picked up another, but she then paused and was lost in though again. She had too many questions in her mind;

'What is Riptide up to?'

'How can I be able to defeat him?'

'What if he hurts my friends?'

'Am I even strong enough to beat him?!'

'What was Luxo trying to warm me about?!'

"Angela?...Angela!"

"Gah!" Angela gasped and dropped a rock she was holding as Nemo nudged her.

"Are you alright honey? You seem upset." Jenny asked swimming over to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot on my mind right now." Angela sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nemo asked kindly.

"I guess...I don't wanna worry you." Angela said.

"Angela, we are already worried about you. This isn't the first time we noticed something was off." Jenny said calmly. Angela looked over to her friends and saw that they all wore a worried expression. Even Dory looked worried, and when she was like that you know it's serious.

"Well...it mainly has to do with Riptide, I always feel like he's at least one step ahead of me, if not, more. He attacked me in my world, and even worse, he almost destroyed your home! I feel like I can't rest until I know you guys are out of harms way." Angela ranted and sighed heavily as she slumped down and groaned into her hands.

Everyone was silent for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. Yes, they've seen first hand of what Riptide was capable of, and of course they all had faith that Angela and everyone in Atlantis would be able to defeat him, but now Angela was having doubts about herself. Hank was the first to speak.

"Hey kid, I know you have some doubts about this, but we believe that you will find a way to take him down." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, you're amazing! The only reason you haven't captured Riptide is because he keeps swimming away! You've always beaten him before and we know you'll do it again!" Nemo beamed swimming around Angela happily.

"They're right, it doesn't take great eyesight to see that you are strong, no matter what you think." Destiny added, slightly joking and Angela smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. I really needed to hear..." Angela froze as she felt something strange and her pearl necklace began to glow.

"Angela? What's wrong?" Nemo asked. Angela's head shot up in fear.

"Get back!" She cried and before anyone could react a portal opened up and Angela was starting to be pulled towards it. She whipped out her crowbar and stuck it into the ground, but she was still being pulled towards the portal.

"Hang on!" Nemo cried and swam over to her, followed by Marlin and Dory, but the three couldn't pull her from the vortex.

"Hold on!" Angela groaned and her crowbar was uprooted from the sand and the four were sucked into the portal and it closed up.

"Oh no!" Bailey gasped.

"Kid!" Hank cried.

"What was that!?" Destiny exclaimed.

"What happened to them?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, oh I hope they're alright..." Jenny said worriedly.

"Um, maybe we should go to Atlantis? Someone there might know what happened." Destiny suggested.

"You're right, let's go. Angela's been through portals before, let's hope she'll figure out how to get everyone back." Jenny nodded and Hank sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and the four swam off, hoping their friends were alright.

* * *

Author's Note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Also, it begins...dun dun dun!

I apologize that the cliffhanger is the same one as the sneak peek, but this chapter was getting really long, though to be fair a lot of these chapters will be long, and I wanted to get this done by Christmas, like I promised.

I really hope you guys like this first chapter, and I'm really excited about this story, please, read and review! I'd love to know what you all think!

I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I'm hoping maybe late January. I'm visiting some friends this New Years so I won't post anything the first week of the decade, so HAPPY NEW YEAR, to you all as well!


	2. Awwwwww Freak Out!

Chapter 2: Awwwwww Freak Out!

* * *

(Third Person)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was Angela and her friends screaming as they fell through the portal, when suddenly a beam of light appeared at the other end.

"We're coming to end, brace yourselves!" Angela cried and she felt herself land smack down on the ground.

"Oof! Ow, nothing better be broken." She muttered, clutching her side before Marlin, Dory and Nemo all fell on her back, causing her to wince in pain again.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked and they quickly swam off her.

"Yeah, we're okay." Nemo said as Angela stood up and looked around.

"Good, because I have no idea where the heck we are." Angela said as she walked around. All they could see was white, it was as of nothing existed in...well where ever they were. Suddenly Angela paused and slowly looked down.

She was standing, on her two legs.

"WAAAAAAAH! What in the...WHAT!?" She gasped and gestured to her legs.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" Dory asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm STANDING ON LEGS, while you guys are floating...or swimming right there like you're fine! This doesn't make any sense! How is this possible!?" Angela exclaimed and started pulling at her hair.

"Uh...I don't know, but just calm down. We can't have you freaking out on us!" Marlin said urgently and Angela quickly took a large breath and held it for a few moments before breathing out.

"Okay, okay I'm calm..." She sighed and looked around. "Huh, this place feels familiar."

"It does?" Nemo questioned.

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it...I think this place is some kind of void." Angela said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Dory asked.

"It's like...a world between worlds. Nothing exits there, but it's there. That would explain why I can walk, but you guys are breathing just fine." Angela explained.

"Huh, okay. Do you think you can get us home?" Marlin asked hopefully. Before Angela could respond some voices were heard.

"I'm really freaking out! This could be my fault, and we're stuck here!"

"Hey, take a breath, and relax. I'm sure we'll find out what happened...somehow."

Angela turned towards the shadows and noticed three figures walking over to her and gasped as they came into view.

"Ella!" She cried, and the figure in the middle looking up and her eyes widened.

"Angela! Oh my gosh!" She rushed over and the two quickly grabbed each other's shoulders and started talking widely and quickly.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Uh, yeah, but are you okay!? And what happened!?" Ella re0lied.

"A crazy portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked us in! It brought us here, and I don't know where we are!"

"Same thing happened to us too! It was crazy!"

"That's the understatement of the year!"

"Point taken!"

The two finally started to relax and Angela looked over to Mike and Sulley, who were staring in utter confusion at the two. They didn't catch much of what the two had said and were shocked that Angela was even here. Angela then waved at the two.

"Hi Mike, hi Sulley. Guess you didn't expect to see me huh?" She asked causally.

"Well no, but it is nice to see you...wherever we are..." Sulley said and Angela have a hallow laugh.

"I don't think there really is a 'here' but thanks." Angela replied and glanced behind her to see her fish friends huddled together in slight nervousness and silently pleading Angela for an explanation. She then cleared her throat and stepped to the side.

"Guys, this is my friend Ella, from my home. And these two are Mike and Sulley." Angela then turned to the others.

"Mike, Sulley, Ella, this is Marlin, Nemo and Dory." Angela introduced and Mike gaped slightly.

"They're fish?...ug, right, you're a mermaid..." Mike muttered while facepalming. Angela gave a chuckle and took notice that Ella's eyes were sparkling.

"Uh Ella, are oka...?"

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Ella squealed excitedly and rushed over to the three fish.

"Hi! I'm Ella, Angela told me so much about you! She also said that you were adorable and I can see that was true! It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed excitedly and Marlin, Nemo and Dory glanced at each other not knowing how to react. Yes, Angela had told them about her friends on land, but they never really thought they'd actually meet them. Ella, however, thought their silence was because of something else and glance down at her monster form.

"Oh, sorry...I guess my monster form is pretty scary to others. I'll change back!" She said quickly and was about to snap her left fingers when Nemo stopped her.

"No, no! It's not that, we're just surprised that you're here..." Nemo assured her and Ella looked over at Angela.

"They've seen pics of you before, but I have another thought, if both you and I were sent here, than doesn't that mean..."

"ANGELA! ELLA!" The two girls turned and saw Jenna rushing over to them, with Carl, Russell and Dug behind her.

"JENNA!" They cried and quickly rushed over to hug their friend.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened to us!" Jenna exclaimed.

"A portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked you guys in?" Angela asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"...okay, I guess you do believe what happened. I should have seen that coming." Jenna said slightly sheepishly. She then noticed the other characters behind her friends.

"Hola, I'm Jenna. This is Carl, Russell, and Dug." Jenna introduced.

"I'm hi, I'm Sully. This is Mike." Sully introduced and Dory swam over to Jenna.

"Hi! I'm Dory, and that's Nemo, Marlin and Angela." Dory held out her fin and Jenna shook it while laughing.

"I know who Angela is, but it's nice to meet you, though I wish that the rest of us met under different circumstances. You know, more causal great up, less trapped in a void that seems to go on for entirety." Jenna said, gesturing to all around them.

"Well the most important thing right now, if that we don't panic." Angela said calmly and gave an awkward laugh. Ella then turned around and gasped.

"Uh guys, I don't think it's just us..." She whispered and pointed in the distance. Several figured were walking towards them from different directions, causing the group to gasp. Suddenly they came into view, and Angela, Ella and Jenna gasped.

"Woody, where are we?" Bo Beep asked, her crock ready to be at the defense if needed.

"I don't know Bo, but I don't like it..." The cowboy replied.

"Woody!" He turned and saw Jessie rushing over to him and she leapt into his arms with Buzz close behind.

"Buzz, Jessie? What are you doing here?" Woody asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Jessie exclaimed happily and hugged him even tighter than before. "Sorry, it's just great to see you..."

"Uh, can someone explain this to me?" Ella whispered, pointing at the toys.

"I really wish I could..." Jenna replied then noticed two ants coming from behind her. Though they looked about the size of the toys, which was a good thing since they could be easier to spot and less likely to get stepped on.

"Flick, any ideas?" Atta asked.

"Uh...no, not really." Flick shook his head and Angela turned to her friends.

"I don't think this is a good sign..." She muttered worriedly and then spotted a familiar boy next to her.

"Dash, stay close!" Elastigirl called over as she and the rest of her family, including Mira, walked over. All of them now in their super suits.

"I take it you don't know where we are." Violet said to Mira, who was looking around.

"No...but I think we have bigger problems." She muttered, looking and suddenly gasped.

"Look out!" Mira pushed Violet out of the way as a blue race car speed by, followed by a tow truck.

"Hang on McQueen!" The tow truck, called out and stopped before greeting the girls.

"Sorry, he's a bit worried." He apologized as the race car sighed.

"Mater, we've been driving for MILES, and this place is going on forever!" Lightening McQueen cried and Ella's jaw dropped.

"Anyone sensing a pattern here?" She asked and Angela nodded slowly.

"What's going on here? What's with the talking car!?" Carl asked, before he could get an answer, a skinny looking man wearing a waiter outfit and holding a blue rat appeared.

"Well, at least we found people now." He sighed and the rat nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope they aren't anti rat." The waiter then flinched.

"I'm still getting used to the fact you can talk Remy."

"Yeah, sorry Linguini, but to be fair, I always talked, you just couldn't understand me." Remy replied.

"And now a talking rat, can someone fill me in?" Carl asked.

"You just met two monsters and three talking fish!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Do you know them?" Russel asked, the three girls looked at each other and Angela silently shook her head.

"Uh, no. We've never met them before." Jenna said, catching on to what Angela was signaling.

"This can't get any weirder." Ella muttered and suddenly two robots flew over head, one carrying the other.

"What was that?!" Marlin asked with wide eyes.

"Two robots." Angela sighed heavily.

"Two adorable robots!" Ella gushed and Mike looked over at her in confusion.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Where are they all coming from?" Sulley asked.

"They all smell suspicious, and if they smell suspicious, it can't be good!" Dug replied and let out a low growl.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, the last thing me need is a fight." Jenna said. Suddenly a loud neigh was heard and everyone turned to see a red head riding on a horse, with a blonde holding on.

"Whoa Agnus, whoa!" The horse, Agnus, then stopped after nearly hitting Mater and the toys. "You okay back there Riley?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine Merida, just having different emotions about this whole thing." Riley replied and slowly got off Agnus along with Merida.

"Okay, they look like they're from different times! How did they end up together?" Russell questioned and Jenna sighed.

"That's not the most pressing question right now." She sighed and rubbed her head in frustration. The ground then started to shake and Angela's eyes widened.

"Speaking of different times..." She pointed and a green Apatosaurus walked over and gasped.

"Whoa...uh, hi! I'm Arlo." He chirped and a cave-boy, who was on his back, barked and scurried down his tail and ran around the different people, who stared in confusion.

"Okay, that leaves one more group." Jenna whispered to Angela.

"Yeah, I know, but did they get here like the rest of us?" Angela replies and suddenly Dug perked up and sniffed the air.

"I smell bones!" He then parked and Jenna's eyes widened.

"No Dug, no!" She cried and grabbed his collar tp keep him from running off and two more figures appeared in the distance.

"Ah, finally people!"

"Yes, but they are all still alive Hector, something is wrong."

"Don't worry Imelda, everything will be fine." Hector replied, however as soon as he said that Riley screamed and Arlo freaked out, backing away and nearly stepping on people.

"Huh, totally expected Miguel." Ella muttered as Jenna picked Dug up and walked over to everyone.

"This is bad, everyone is trapped here, and we can't seem to get our by walking since this place literally goes on forever." She said and Angela sighed and rubbed her head.

"I know, I know, this is bad...and I think I know whose behind this." She said, folding her arms.

"Riptide?" Nemo asked nervously and Angela nodded.

"Yeah, he's the only one I know whose powerful enough to pull something like this off, but what I don't know is why he brought everyone else here." Angela explained while looking at everyone curiously.

"Maybe he's showing off?" Ella suggested.

"I'm sorry, back up a second, whose Riptide?" Mike asked.

"He's a merman who almost took over Atlantis using dark magic, I was able to help stop him, but he escaped and has been on the loose for a long time. He came into my world once, but I didn't think he would pull everyone here. I doubt he's messed with all of them." Angela said and suddenly a blast was heard and they turned to see that Eve had her blaster pointed at McQueen.

"Did she just shoot him?!" Jenna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey! What was that for?!" McQueen demanded, Eve glared and remained firm with her position.

"You nearly ran over my daughters!" Mr. Incredible exclaimed.

"I said sorry!"

"No, your friend did!"

"Hey, everyone relax, this is not the time to argue!" Woody protested.

"Oh yeah? How do we know that he didn't bring us all here?" Merida asked suspiciously, readying her bow and arrow.

"Same goes for you!" McQueen yelled back at her.

"We couldn't have! I don't even know how this happened!" Flick cried.

"Likely story! Everyone here is suspicious, we can't out rule the fact that it could have been someone here!" Elastigirl exclaimed boldly.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" Ella asked as the yelling continued and one could barley tell who was yelling what.

"They are all confused and scared. They don't know what's going on, so that's what they are doing, lashing out. Everyone just wants to get home, and unfortunately, it doesn't seem like it's gonna be simple." Angela sighed.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Jenna asked.

"I...don't know..." Angela said, rubbing her head.

"Excuse me?"

"GAH!" Angela jumped slightly to see Mira standing behind her. Angela breathed a sigh of a relief as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Hahaha, sorry. I didn't see you." She laughed awkwardly.

"Hi! I'm Dory!" The blue tang waved.

"I apologize for startling you, but I believe we've met before." Mira explained.

"You know her?" Nemo asked Angela, who's eyes widened in remembrance.

"Oh, it's you! I accidentally stumbled into you bedroom that one time, ahaha. Hi, I'm Angela, and I don't believe I caught your name." Angela greeted, and held out her hand.

"I am Mira, and I know this is going to sound crazy..."

"Actually I'm pretty sure we've already seen crazy by now." Jenna deadpanned and Ella giggled.

"...but have you met a lamp named Luxo before?" Mira asked and the other 3 girls froze in place as their jaws dropped.

"You've seen him?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, twice actually, the last time I saw him he seemed scared about something, and I think he was trying to tell me about you three." Mira explained.

"Okay, but how do you know Angela exactly?" Ella asked.

"Remember when I came to help you? Well before I went to that world, I stumbled in a couple others before getting in right. One being Mira's. I didn't really stay that long." Angela explained and turned to Mira. "Sorry about that, but I was in a hurry."

"It's quite alright. And I should mention that I believe no one here is responsible for what has happen to us." Mira said calmly.

"And what makes you say that?" Marlin asked.

"I've read their minds." Mira replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sulley asked.

"You were in my head!?" Russell cried, as he gripped his head.

"No, not like that! Where I'm from, there are people with abnormal abilities. They call us 'supers', mine include mind-reading, and flying. I was able to briefly read several minds here, and none of them are responsible." Mira explained.

"You can fly!? That's so cool!" Ella exclaimed excitedly and Mira frowned on confusion.

"You're not upset I read your mind?" She asked. "Most people aren't so keen on the idea."

"Honestly, that was a smart move, and I probably would have done the same." Jenna said.

"What about the robots? I don't think you can know what they are thinking." Mike asked suspiciously.

"That's true, I can't read an inorganic mind." Mira admitted.

"To be honest, they don't seem that deadly." Ella commented as they turned to Wall-E and Eve, who were holding hands and getting in a defensive position.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure this is Riptide's doing too." Angela added.

"Whose Riptide?" Mira asked and Angela sighed.

"Long story, lets just say he's bad, and is most likely trying to get us to tear each other apart. We have to find a way to calm everyone down somehow." Angela explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Dory asked.

"Let's think, what's something that will get people to drop everything and pay attention to?" Ella asked and everyone was silent for a moment and Russell looked behind everyone.

"A performance?" He asked and Jenna nodded.

"Well yeah, but we don't even have a..." Russell and Dug nudged her and Jenna turned around and her eyes widened.

"...stage." She finished. Everyone looked in the same direction and gasped. Right behind them was a stage with red curtains that seeming rose from the ground.

"Okay, I know my memory isn't perfect, but I don't think that was always there." Dory said.

"Where did that come from? And how has no one else noticed that!?" Ella cried in confusion.

"I blame Jenna because she's a dancer." Angela deadpanned and Jenna gave a slightly offended look, but it appeared to be mostly playful.

"So wait, are we just gonna sing and hope that they calm down?" Mike asked.

"How is that even going to work?" Carl wondered. Angela sighed and turned to everyone who wasn't arguing.

"I know that this isn't something we are normally used to, but we can't have everyone here tear each other apart! We are all strong, and together we can defeat Riptide and whatever sick trick he is trying to pull! Are you with me!?" Angela asked and everyone nodded and she smiled.

"Good, now we just need to get their attention before we sing so they'll hear the whole song."

"So we need to grab their attention? Like a grito?" Ella asked and Jenna stood up, gazing into the distance with determination.

"My time has come."

"Wait, are we seriously just gonna waltz on up that stage, and somehow pull off a musical number like we're in some...Musical!?" Mike questioned.

"You wrote a Musical." Sulley pointed out.

"That was different!" Mike protested.

"Too late, this is happening! Let's go, come on!" Angela quickly urged everyone on stage and Mira seemed a bit hesitant.

"I don't think I should, I'm not the best singer." She admitted and Angela laughed.

"Ah come on, everyone has their own voice! I'm sure you'll be fine!" She insisted.

"That's easy for you to say...you're a mermaid." Mira mumbled.

"While that's true, I'm only PART mermaid, and I don't think you should beat yourself up if you haven't even tried it. Now let's do this!" Angela cried, and clapped her hands.

"But what if I forget my lines?" Dory asked, slightly nervous. Ella gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Ella said and Jenna then walked to center stage as Russell and Dug quietly cheered her on. Jenna looked out into the crowd, who thankfully seemed unharmed, but were still yelling. She looked back at Angela, who gave a thumbs up and a microphone stand magically appeared in front of her. She silently wished that her practiced paid off.

"Aah-aaah-aaayy!" She belted and everyone seemed to freeze in place before slowly turning towards her.

"It worked! Now what?" Ella asked, Mike then gave a determined look and walked on stage, and music started to play as Jenna handed him the microphone and quickly backed away to one side.

(Mike)

I'm malicious, green and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

(Everyone backstage had their jaws dropped as Mike sang. Angela, Ella and Jenna immediately recognized the song and noticed that the audience seemed interested. Mira's eyes widened in amazement as Mike continued.)

But despite my 'evil' sigh

And my temper and my eye

I've always yearned to be a comedian

Can'tcha see me on the stage juggling toasters?

Watching kids smiles 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For being weird and friendly

Thank you!

("Is he seriously juggling toasters?" Jenna questioned to herself as 3 toasters magically appeared and Mike juggled them with ease, and gave a questioning look to Angela and Ella, both just smiled and shrugged as Mike sang and the audience began to crack some smiles.)

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream!

[All]

He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

(Mike)

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like collecting screamers

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!

(The rest of the group managed to come on stage to the view. Angela and Ella sat down on the stage's edge with their friends close by. Russell and Dug rush's dover to Jenna excitedly while Mira found herself standing awkwardly to the side. Her family noticed and she waved as Carl went to the center stage.)

(Carl Fredricksen)

I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that looses

And let's not even mention my temper

But despite my walking cane

And my goiter, and my pain

I really want to make a love connection

(Ella gave a happy smile and nudged Angela, who rushed over along with Ella to assist Carl in the next verse)

Can't you see me with my special little Ellie

Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?

(Angela pretend to be rowing a boat with her crowbar as Ella 'sat' with Carl I'm the boat. Marlin, Dory and Nemo even pretended to be swimming in a stream. Carl then walked over to Jenna, Dug and Russell before hugging them happily.)

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!

[All]

He's got a dream!

(Carl)

I've got a dream!

[All]

He's got a dream!

(Carl)

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my glare leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming

Like everybody else

I've got a dream

(Everyone then started to dance happily and laughed. Not to mentioned the audience was smiling too!)

(All)

Ella would like everyone's love to flourish

Dug does interior design

Jenna dances fine

Angela swims 200 fly

Mira knits

Dory moans

Mike does little puppet shows

(Mike)

And Sully collects ceramic unicorns!

(Ella has made a heart with her hands over her chest. Dug playfully got into a peeing position before Russell shooed him away. Jenna did a pirouette, and Angela pretended to swim butterfly. Mira then had knitting needles and yarn magically transported to her hands. Dory made whale calls and Mike danced with puppets on his hands. Then guessed to Sulley holding two little unicorns and the girls gushed. Russell then jumped to the front of the stage and started singing.)

(Russell)

I have dreams like you, yes, really!

All about moving freely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Going exploring to and throw

Surrounded by my loving family

(Russell did an explorer pose and moved all around the stage and ended it by hugging Dug and Carl before. Angela, Jenna and Ella walked to the front and Angela urged Mira to join them hand in hand.)

(Angela, Ella, Jenna, Mira)

We've got a dream!

[All]

They've got a dream!

(Angela, Ella, Jenna, Mira)

We've got a dream!

[All]

They've got a dream!

(Angela, Ella, Jenna, Mira)

We just want to see all the spirits go free!

[All]

Yeah!

(Angela, Ella, Jenna, Mira)

And from January to December

We'll make sure you're all remembered

Like all you lovely folks

We've got a dream!

(They raised their arms up happily and the crowd cheered as they got ready to finish the last part of the song)

[All]

She's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't

really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

(Nemo)

Call us brutal

(Marlin)

Sick

(Mike)

Sadistic

(Carl)

And grotesquely optimistic

[All]

'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!

(Russell)

I've got a dream!

(Dory)

I've got a dream!

(Sully)

I've got a dream!

(Russell)

I've got a dream!

(Dug)

I've got a dream!

(Angela, Ella, Jenna, Mira)

We've got a dream!

[All]

Yes way down deep

inside, We've got a dream!

Yeah!

They finished the song with a crazy pose. Angela raise her arms up, so they were surrounded by her fish friend. Ella was lifted up by Sulley, so she was now on his shoulder as Mike was below them with a goofy grin. Mira has floated up and did a Hero like pose Carl, Russell and Dug were below her, and finally, Jenna was in front of everyone in a split while raising her arms up and smiled widely.

Their audience was silent.

"Did they like it?" Ella asked worriedly. Suddenly a loud clapping was heard. It was Héctor! He then whistled and cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He cried and everyone then started to join them.

"Of course he's the first one to clap." Jenna sighed happily and got up before her split and took a bow along with everyone else. Ella squealed and hugged Jenna and Angela.

"These are my best friends! Wooo!" She cried and everyone laughed. Angel then cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. Now I know you all are scared and confused, but please let me assure you that NO ONE is responsible for any of us being here." Angela explained.

"Alright, but then who is?" Merida asked. Angela sighed and fiddled with her necklace.

"Riptide, an enemy of mine." She said flatly and the audience looked confused and started muttering to themselves.

"So they don't know who he is, that raises more questions than answering them." Jenna muttered.

"Is he really a serious threat?" Mira asked.

"I haven't met him myself, but from what Angela told me he isn't someone you wanna mess with." Jenna explained.

"Whose Riptide?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"He's a dark sorcerer, and he's had it out for me for quite a while. I'm not sure why exactly he trapped us all here, but I do know that we cannot fight and argue with one another because of it! That won't solve anything!" Angela explained.

"She's right." Everyone turned to Lightening, who was looking down in shame. "I should know that better than anyone, fighting gets us nowhere."

"So what should we do now?" Flick asked and Angela sighed.

"I...I'm not quite sure." She admitted and Ella rushed up to her.

"But that doesn't mean we cant figure it out, I'm sure each and every one of you has something that can help us. If we all put out heads together, we can find a way out of here and get home. And we better get to work, I mean its not like the answer is just gonna fall out of the sky!" Ella laughed at the last part, but as soon as she finished a brown blur fell down behind them and everyone turned in shock.

"...I don't know whether to scream or laugh." Ella said quickly and suddenly the stage started to lower down back into the ground.

"Huh, odd." Jenna mumbled as Dug stared at the item that fell down.

"I wanna check it out!" He cried and was about to run towards it, but Jenna quickly scooped him up.

"Oh no you don't!" She said sternly and Angela quickly gripped her crowbar from her back and pointed in front of her.

"Everyone stay behind me." Angela said in a hushed tone and slowly walked over the the item as everyone watched.

"Be careful!" Ella called over to her. Angela gave a nod and walked over to the time and cocked her head.

"It's a sack!" She revealed.

"That's is?" Jessie questioned and Angela bent down and used her free hand to reach inside it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jenna muttered and took out her spear and murdered it to extend and pointed it out. Angela then took her hand out and was holding something.

"Okay, now it's an iPad." She said.

"A what pad?" Linguini asked.

"Is it secretly a bomb?" Ella asked. "It's always secretly a bomb!"

"That's actually true in most cases." Elastigirl nodded in agreement. Angela turned the iPad on all sides to view it, not seeing anything out of the ordinary and suddenly heard a beeping sound. She looked at the screen and there was suddenly a bright flash.

"AH!" Angela cried and dropped her crowbar and the iPad which suddenly grew six legs and a long cable neck which had a camera at the other end.

"Angela!" Marlin, Nemo and Dory yelled in fear.

"Scan complete." A robotic voice deadpanned and tureen to the other as Angela rubbed her eyes.

"I can's see anything! Someone stop it!" She cried and struggled to get her footing and ended up tripping on her fallen crowbar.

Jenna quickly rushed over and threw her spear at the robot, who dodged and rushed over to Jenna. She attempted to stomp on it, but it dodged once more and one of its legs pinched Jenna before electrocuting her, causing her to spasm and fall in pain, clutching her leg.

"Scan complete." The robot repeated and Ella clenched her fists.

"That's it, no one is allowed to scan my friends, but Baymax!" She exclaimed and rushed over, but found herself tripping on her feet and fell to the ground.

"Scan complete." The robot repeated once more, Ella groaned and attempted to grab it, but the robot dodged and rushed off.

"QUICK! Someone destroy it!" Ella cried and went over to Jenna with worry. Mira turned to the rest of the crowd.

"You heard her, let's get it!" She exclaimed and they all rushed over to the robot, but it dodged all of their attacks and Mira was about to it, but it's camera looked right at her as she was about to.

"Scan complete, all four recognized."

"What?" Mira questioned and missed hitting the robot, who quickly scurried away.

"Uh...what's happening?" Angela questioned. Jenna and Ella then went over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked and Angela blinked a few times before answering.

"Sights slowly coming back." Angela assured her friends. They then saw the robot be magically lifted up and grow in size. The letter V appeared on screen and laughter was heard. Angela clenched her fists and teeth as she glared darkly.

"I know that laugh." She growled and her fish friends looked to each other worriedly.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Ella gasped and Angela nodded.

"I do." She whispered as a family figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello Angela." It greeted and Angela looked straight at the figure and her eyes burning with rage.

"Riptide."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, let me DEEPLY apologize for taking so gosh darn long with this chapter! Things have been super CRAZY! Not to mention this chapter took super long to write, it actually was gonna be so much longer, but I cut it short since you guys have been waiting long enough.

There's a lot of characters here, and YES I did see Onward, but NO, they will not appear in this story. I do love Ian and Barley, but I started working on this before the movie trailer even came out, and there are some people who may not have seen it.

I'll make them show up later in this series, probably along with the characters from Soul, looking forward to that movie too!

Please, please, please leave a review, and I hope you all are safe and sound during this hard time.

Also, the song "I've Gotta Dream" does NOT belong to me. Hope you enjoyed the parody, and keep in mind I wrote it for laughs. Let me know if there's another Disney song you wanna see show up, and I'll see what I can do! :)

Now to last chapter's reviews!

Chau Lok Yiu Sebrina: Glad you like it, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Disneyheart31: Sorry this took so long, hope this was worth the wait


	3. A Villains Taunt

Chapter 3: A Villains Taunt

* * *

(Third Person)

To say that Angela was angry was an understatement. She was down right furious at the fact she had come face to face with Riptide once more. Not only did he trap her here, but he pretty much kidnapped the majority of the Pixar protagonists. To her, that was just another reason for him to be locked up. His smug expression wasn't helping ease her nerves either.

"I must say, it's lovely to see you again. It's been a while." Riptide mused as Angela clenched her fists.

"And yet it's still too soon." She glared and her enemy chuckled.

"That's Riptide?" Ella whispered to Jenna. "I'd thought he'd be..."

"Older? Creepier? Less like a moody teenager?" Jenna asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Riptide shouted and Jenna just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You literally just proved my point." She commented while smirking and Riptide glared and clenched his teeth before rubbing his temples.

"You must be Jenna." He muttered.

"Wait, how'd he know that?" Jenna asked and turned to Angela while pointing at the screen. "How did he know that?!"

"Oh I know a lot about you Jenna. Like the fact that your powers involve an enchanced strength, that spear you carry is you main weapon, and you spend you time doing meaningless dance classes." Riptide explained and Jenna's eyes widened.

"Hey! Her dancing is not meaningless!" Carl retorted and Riptide rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I care?" Riptide asked and Ella growled.

"HEY JERK-FACE!" She cried and everyone turned to Ella, whose eyes started to glow red.

"NO ONE TRIES TO KILL MY FRIENDS, OR INSULT THEIR AWESOME TALENTS, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She cried and her voice started to get deeper. Angela looked over to Mike and Sully, who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"Ella, sh!" Angela muttered through her gritted her teeth. Ella's eyes went back to normal and folded her arms in frustration as Angela turned back to the screen.

"Listen Riptide, I know you hate me, and quite frankly the feeling's mutual, but everyone else here has done nothing to you! Let them go, and you and I can settle this." Angela declared. and Nemo tugged on her arm.

"No, don't do it!" He pleaded and Angela gave a softer expression and bent down to face him.

"Sorry Nemo, but these people are innocent, and I can't let Riptide hurt them, or you." Angela explained, but Riptide started laughing causing her to turn around.

"And just what's so funny?" She asked and Riptide smirked evilly.

"Oh Angela, did you really think that all of this was just me?" He asked and chuckling was heard from behind him and everyone's eyes widened.

"Surprise! It's a reunion!" Riptide laughed, though no one found it funny. "We are The Virus, a team composed of your most deadliest rivals, and we are here to destroy you all."

"Mr. Incredible, did you miss me?" Syndrome asked and the hero glared as he balled his fists.

"Hardly, how you still alive?" He asked Mira's eyes were widened and she wasn't saying anything, and Riptide smirked.

"Let's just say, I bent the rules of life and death." He explained.

"Well that's messed up." Jenna commented and Angela clenched her fists.

"What do you all want?" She asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious, revenge." Waternoose said, glaring down at Ella. "Especially against you, mutant."

"That's it! BRING IT ON YOU JERK!" Ella roared and attempted to lunge herself at the screen, only for Jenna to hold her back.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenna warned as Ella struggled through her friends iron grip.

"Let me at him! I can take him!" Ella cried, eyes becoming red again.

"You never mentioned that the mutant had a bad temper." Ernesto commented to Waternoose, who seemed surprised by her outburst.

"That's cause I didn't."

"I WILL BREAK YOU!" Ella cried as Jenna remained firm, not even budging as Ella struggled.

"Hey! I think we can all agree that we don't want to be trapped by all of you. So let us go!" Woody demanded and Riptide smirked.

"Oh sure, we'll let you all go, if you give us all your worlds to rule." Riptide offered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"You can't do that!" Merida cried.

"I've never met any of you!" Riley added.

"Why should we give you our worlds?" Remy asked.

"C-can we even do that?" Linguini asked.

"He's right." Everyone turned to Angela. "Even if we wanted to surrender our worlds to you, we don't have that power. You're plan is flawed!"

"Let us all go!" Atta demanded and the villains smirked at one another.

"Uh, why are they smiling?" Mater asked.

"I don't like that look." Arlo added.

"Oh, I think we can persuade you to surrender your world to us." Riptide smirked and turned to Skinner and AUTO.

"Bring them in." He ordered and they nodded and rushed off of the screen.

"What is he planning?" Marlin asked Angela, who clutched her head.

"ARG! I don't know! I never even imagined this would happen!" She cried and Riptide laughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Now, I think I have the means of persuading you all to surrender. Look familiar?" He asked and stood to the side as everyone gasped.

Skinner and AUTO had wheeled in a cage that held Dot, Boo, Queen Elinor, Miguel, Randall and Bing-Bong. Queen Elinor was holding Boo and Dot close as Bing-Bong sat next to her with. Though something was different. Dot and Elinor were missing their crowns, Bing-Bong was missing his hat, Miguel was not wearing his signature red jacket and Randall had some sort of collar on his neck.

"MUM!" Merida cried and Queen Elinor looked up and gasped.

"Merida! Don't worry I'm alright!" She assured her daughter.

"BOO NO!" Sulley cried.

"Kitty..." She whined and clung tightly onto Queen Elinor.

"Dot, are you okay!" Atta and Flick asked and she nodded.

"I've been better, but I'm okay." The little ant replied and Hopper chucked.

"Not for long." He smirked. Bing-Bong glared and looked over to Riley and gripped the bars on the cage.

"Riley?" He asked hopefully and she turned to look up at the screen. The two stared at each other for a moment and a glow of light cast over Riley's eyes and she gasped.

"Bing-Bong!? I-I...I haven't thought of you in years...how are you still...I mean...you're real?" She asked and Bing-Bong gave a soft smile.

"I was always real to you, and that was good enough for me." He said and Ernesto rolled his eyes.

"So cheesy." He muttered and Miguel glared.

"Leave him alone!" He snapped.

"Miguel!" Hector and Imelda cried and Miguel turned to them.

"Mama Imelda, Papa Hector!" He called and Randall finally looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Ella, who was still trying to claw out of Jenna's grip.

"Ella?" He asked and she stopped struggling and turned her head to face Randall and her eyes became green again.

"Randall?" She asked, as if she was unsure if he was there.

"What have you done with them?!" Angela asked angrily.

"Oh nothing...much. It can be a lot worse." Riptide smirked, twirling his trident.

"Muntz! Syndrome! Show them what I mean." Riptide ordered. The two walked over to the cage opened it, and reached for Miguel, but Randall stood in front of him.

"Leave the kid alone." He glared.

"Fine." Muntz shrugged and yanked Randall out on the cage and Jenna's eyes widened.

"Oh no." She gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Angela asked cautiously.

"I've seen enough shows to know what that collar is." Jenna muttered. Riptide then smirked and chuckled.

"This is what will happen to your loved ones, if you refuse." He warned and nodded to Syndrome who pressed a button on his cuff. An electric shock then scorched through Randall, originated from the collar.

"ARG!" He screamed and fell to the ground and panted heavily before another shock coursed through him.

"NOOO!" Ella screeched and went limp, causing Jenna to drop her.

"Please stop! DON'T HURT HIM! STOP!" Ella pleaded, but Riptide smirked.

"Oh, does that bother you?" He taunted and Angela clenched her fists.

"You've made your point Riptide! But the fact remains that it is not up to us whether or not we can hand over our worlds to you. We do not have that authority!" She cried and Riptide smirked towards the other villains and gestured to Randall.

"Put him back with the others." He ordered, Charles Muntz and Ernesto did just that and once Randall was back in the cage the other crowded around him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm prepared to offer you all a deal. We have created challenges for everyone here in this void. If you succeed at one, then one of your friends that we have captured will be released." Riptide explained and everyone in the void looked at one another with hope.

"But, fail at one of the challenges, then we will attack your worlds. All the while you remain here, powerless to stop us." Riptide finished and everyone was back to being worried.

"And if we refuse your challenge?" Angela asked and Riptide smirked.

"What do you think?" He asked coolly. Angela then turned to her friends.

"I...I don't think we have a choice..." She said.

"We can't just do what they say, it's obviously a trap!" Jenna protested.

"You don't think I know that? But Riptide has innocent lives in his grasp, and I highly doubt he'll handle them with care!" Angela cried and felt tears in her eyes she sighed heavily and turned to everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone, you didn't ask for this, but I have no choice..." Angela was then cut off.

"I will stand with you." It was Mira, she walked over to Angela slowly and gave a soft smile.

"Riptide may be your enemy, but Syndrome is mine. I will do whatever has to be done to bring him to justice. You will not be alone in this fight." Mira vowed and Angela returned the smile.

"Thanks Mira." She said. Jenna then looked to the crowd.

"Are we gonna let these jerks push us around! I know you all have beaten them before, and I bet you all can beat then again!" Jenna cried and everyone cheered in encouragement. Angela turned back to Riptide, now confident and filled with hope.

This was Disney-Pixar after all.

"We accept your challenge. But The Virus will be defeated by us! We're stronger together!" Angela declared. Riptide smirked.

"Well then, let the games begin. Good luck to all of you. Though I hope you gave proper farewells to your families, because there is no way that you'll ever..."

*SMASH*

Jenna had thrown her spear straight at the screen, causing the connection to be lost and the screen shattered onto the floor. Everyone silently turned to Jenna, who was breathing heavily while given a stern glare.

"So I can't attack the screen, but you can throw your spear at it!?" Ella cried and Jenna turned to her friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I can throw my spear because it doesn't risk my friend hurting her hand." She retorted and Ella opened her mouth to respond, but closed it and nodded.

"Yeah, I got nothing to add." She muttered.

"Okay, so what exactly is the plan now?" Buzz asked. "We weren't excitably given instructions."

"Maybe we could look inside the sack and see what else is inside." Dug suggested as he sniffed through he sack that they robot had burst out of.

"Dug, no!" Jenna scolded and pulled him away, but stopped midway and bent down, reaching in the sack and grabbed onto something before pulling it out.

"My mom's crown!" Merida cried and rushed over. Jenna handed it to her and Merida examined it.

"That's right, she wasn't wearing her crown...what else is in there?" Ella asked and Jenna pulled out another crown, this one was made of leaves.

"Dot's crown!" Flick gasped as Atta took it.

"Let me see." Angela urged and pulled another item out of the sax.

"Huh, it's a hat." She said.

"Wait...Bing-Bong wore a hat...that's his hat!" Riley cried and Angela handed the hat to her.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Ella said as Angela pulled out a red hoodie.

"Miguel's hoodie!" Hector cried and ran over to it, practically snatched it out of her hands.

"What does this mean? Why would they give us their stuff?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. Maybe it's a clue of some sort." Angela suggested as Ella reached in the sack and pulled out something she recognized.

"It's part of Boo's costume, on of the fake eyes!" She said and showed Mike and Sulley.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Sulley asked and Merida walked over to him.

"My mom is with her, I'm sure she's watching over her. After me three younger brothers, it's nothing." Merida assured him. Ella then slowly reached in the sack and pulled out the final object.

"A pair of glasses?" Mira questioned, getting a better look.

"Those were Randall's, before he took them off since they gave him away when he turned invisible." Mike explained and Ella looked at them sadly.

"Oh Randall, I'm so sorry this happened. Don't worry, I'm gonna save you." She vowed and tears started forming in her eyes.

Suddenly all 6 objects started to glow brightly and float out of everyone's grasp and started forming into a line. First was Dot's Crown, Boo's fake eye, Queen Elinor's crown, Bing-Bong's hat, Randall's glasses and finally Miguel's hoodie. All of them floated above the ground and everyone stared in shock and confusion.

"What's happening?" Arlo asked and the ground started to rumble and side doors started to come out of the ground, underneath the objects and everyone stared.

"What just happened?" Dash asked.

"Five bucks says that this is Waternoose's contribution to this group project." Jenna muttered and everyone examined the doors.

"I guess these will lead to the person that the objects belong to." Elastigirl concluded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Imelda cried and reached for the door under Miguel's hoodie, but Jenna noticed something.

"Why does this door not have any chains?" She asked herself and her eyes widened as she noticed Imelda reaching for the doorknob.

"Imelda wait, stop!" She cried and rushed over to her, pushing her out of the way, inadvertently touched the knob, shocking her.

"GAH!" She cried and fell to the floor and Ella gasped, rushing over.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly as she helped Jenna up, who shook her hand to ease the pain.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, but it means that we cant go through all the doors at the same time." Jenna said.

"What? Why not?" Mater asked.

"It's like one of my brother's games. Each door is one level, and you can't go to the next one without completing the one before it. The other doors won't open unless we save everyone else." Jenna explained.

"Ah man, I stink at video games." Ella groaned.

"Well this isn't a game, it's real life." Angela said and sighed. "I guess this is just how it is."

"So, should we knock?" Remy asked and gestured to the first door. Angela walked over and gave a gentle knock on the door.

A screen then popped out from the top and images on the screen appeared. They were of, Angela, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Atta, Flick, Buzz, Woody, Bo Peep and Jessie. All lines up neatly together.

"What does that mean?" Voliet asked and Angela sighed.

"I think it means we are limited players in this round. Only the ones of the screen can go." She guessed.

"Are we really going with that?" Jenna asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Angela replied.

"I agree." Everyone turned to Mira. "We can't risk breaking the rules, lives are at stake."

"Okay...please be careful." Jenna pleaded and Ella hugged Angela.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Ella said and Angela returned the hug.

"Thanks, that's actually comforting." She said and turned to the group she was going with.

"You guy ready?" Angela asked.

"You've helped us, now it's our turn." Marlin said.

"Yeah, we can do it!" Nemo cheered happily.

"I'm with ya!" Dory assured her, giving her friend a hug.

"You can count on us too." Woody added.

"Let's save my sister." Atta vowed and Angela took a breath before opening the door and the crown fell into her hands. Everyone gasped as they saw a swirling vortex through the door.

"Whoa...that's creepy." Ella muttered and Angela brushed off her shock and reached her hands out to her friends.

"There's no time to lose." She said and the group held hands/fins. Angela then turned to the ones that were being left behind.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, I promise!"

With that, Angela, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Flick, Atta, Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and Jessie walked through the doorway and the door slammed behind them.

"The game has begun." Jenna muttered worriedly.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OHMYGOSH! I'M SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY AND I'VE I HAD SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK! I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH IT AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!

Also, let me know if you have an questions about what just happened. It's a lot I know.

And there are a lot of characters, so if they didn't speak too much, I'm sorry. It'll be better the upcoming chapters! I promise. Also I wanna try and update at least once a month. We'll see how that goes.

As always please review! Now let's look at the ones from last chapter!

Chau Lok Yiu Sebrina: Yep, there's gonna be villains to fight.

Disneyheart31: Sorry this took so long, hope you are doing okay too.

Rennyangelee: WOW! Your review made my day! Thank you so much!

DaMastah366: Here's an update! Hope you liked it!

Guest: Sorry, Moana will not be in this story. She's not a Pixar character.

Guest: Sorry, writing takes time.


End file.
